


Santa's not real.

by SarahAimee



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of sadness, Alternate Universe - Human, cute derek and cora moments, happy fluff, in which laura is a mean sibling and spoils christmas, mean pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAimee/pseuds/SarahAimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Laura tells Derek that Santa isn't real but he doesn't believe her so she sets out to prove it. Werewolves aren't a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's not real.

“Laura! We’re not supposed to be in here, mummy said!” Derek hissed but followed his older sister into his parent’s room anyway.

“Oh, quit being such a baby, I have to show you something” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him fully into the room so that she could close the door behind him. Ever since Laura had turned 10 a few months back, she’d taken to calling Derek a baby all the time. He wasn’t a baby, he wasn’t! He was only two years younger than her.

Derek followed her into their mum’s walk-in closet, watching on curiously as she stood on the shelves to reach a large box that was sitting on the top one.

“Check this out, Derek! I’m going to prove to you that Santa isn’t real” she said, dropping the box on the ground between them. Derek looked inside to see that it was filled with toys and gadgets. There was the Lego he’d asked Santa for, the Easy Bake oven that Cora had asked for and the CD player that Laura had put on her list.

“This doesn’t prove anything, Laura. Mum obviously read our lists for ideas before posting them off to Santa this year. Now put this back! You’re going to get me in trouble again!” Derek stood up and stormed out of the room. His parents would be back from the supermarket soon and he didn’t want to be caught up in Laura’s mischief yet again. She always got him in trouble! How could she try to spoil Christmas for everyone? The best part of Christmas morning was opening up the presents and finding out what you got, and he knew his mum loved the look of surprise on their faces when they opened up a present they liked.

He’d prove Laura wrong! Christmas morning would come and those presents would be from their mum and dad. He’d pretend to be surprised when he got his Lego and then he’d open the _real_ Santa presents and she’d have to admit to pulling a mean prank on him!

 

* * *

 

Derek was woken on Christmas morning by his three year old sister jumping on his stomach. “Cora, get off! How did you even get in here?”

“Laura let me in,” she replied as she sat on his chest and poked his forehead, “come on sleepy pants, and get up! Santa came, it’s present time! Get up! Get up! Get up!” She punctuated each ‘get up’ with a jump on his chest.

Derek reached up and grabbed her around the waist with a loud growl. “You should know not to wake the tickle monster, he’s going to have to get you back!” He started tickling her stomach as she squealed in delight, before she managed to roll off his bed. She immediately ran for his open bedroom door. He could hear her giggling in the hallway as he got up to give chase. “I’m going to get you!” he called playfully as he ran after her slowly. He let her get down the stairs and almost to the living room before he caught her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he tickled her feet.

“Stop it, Der!” She called breathlessly between giggles, “Laura, Peter! Help me!” He looked up to see his whole family laughing as the watched. Still tickling her, he walked over to Laura and dropped Cora on top of her lap. “I believe this belongs to you” he said, before crossing the room to sit next to his uncle. Peter was four years older than him, but didn’t mind hanging out with his younger nephew. He was by far Derek’s favourite family member, and the coolest too. He knew how to ride his bike without hands!

“Alright, alright, calm down everyone.” His dad called out from beside his mum, smile on his face, “now that everyone’s up, it’s present time. Go find your piles!”

Their presents were all split into piles, and they were always in the same order. Derek rushed to his pile between Laura and Cora’s piles.   
“Pssst, Derek!” Laura called from his left, holding up a large box that read ‘From: Santa’, “remember what I said about Santa?”

“Whatever, Laura” he replied, finding his own Santa present in the pile.

He ripped open the wrapping paper, only to find that it was the same Lego set he’d seen in that box. Oh well, obviously Santa didn’t know he already got one. He’d just have two Lego sets to play with now! He heard a squeal from his right and turned to see his mum helping Cora unwrap an Easy Bake oven. Determined to prove Laura wrong, he picked up the tag to show her that it would read ‘from: mum and dad’, only to see that it read ‘From: Santa’.

A feeling of dread passed over him and he turned to his sister to see her sitting there with a CD player in her lap, the tag sitting front and centre on the top of the box. “No” he murmured, before tears sprung to his eyes, “I hate you Laura Hale!” he yelled at her, before getting up and fleeing the room.

He ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. This was the worst Christmas ever! 


End file.
